For example, an image, in which a virtual image other than a captured image is superimposed on a captured image of a camera, is called an augmented reality (AR) image and has recently been used in various fields.
In particular, in recent years, portable terminals, such as a smartphone having a camera function and a display as well as a communication function, have been widespread, and applications that apply an AR image to such a smartphone are widely used.
As one example of use of the AR image, there are the following examples.
As an example of processing, when a certain object (subject) is captured by using a camera function of a portable terminal such as a smartphone, object information is transmitted to a server, and information related to the object is received from the server and is displayed on a display section of the smartphone together with a captured object.
Image information transmitted from the server to the smartphone is various. For example, there is an image of a virtual character related to a captured object, or a pre-captured person or landscape.
Incidentally, as an example of related art disclosing the generation and display processing of an AR image, there is Patent Literature 1 (JP 2012-58838A).
However, in a case where a virtual image to be transmitted from a server is a moving image in which a real person is captured, when the moving image is superimposedly displayed on a captured camera image of a portable terminal of a user, the captured image and the virtual image show different motions. Thus, the person as the virtual image is merely stuck on the captured image, and it does not look as if the person exists in the captured image.
This is a main cause that the live-action image captured using the portable terminal by the user is changed according to a change in the angle or the like of the portable terminal, whereas the virtual image provided by the server is moved regardless of the change in the angle or the like of the portable terminal.
In order to solve such problems, it seems effective to transmit a plurality of moving images captured from every angle from the server to the user terminal and selectively display an image according to the angle of the terminal at the user terminal side. However, if such processing is performed, a communication load or a load of a user terminal becomes enormous, and a communication delay or a processing delay is caused.